Warp Star
|type =Mountable item |properties = }} The '''Warp Star' is Kirby's primary mode of transportation in the games. They are large, yellow star-shaped vehicles, that float through the air, and fly Kirby quickly between areas. A Warp Star's rider can steer it by thought alone, however, Kirby isn't very good at landing them and has a tendency to violently crash land, destroying the Warp Star in the process. Oftentimes a Warp Star takes Kirby to the next section of a level; while other times it is optional and takes Kirby to secret areas, and some simply provide a faster (and safer) way to travel between areas. In the ''Kirby'' games Warp Stars can be found floating in many of the levels. Once Kirby touches one, he will ride it to another area. Kirby will often hold onto the Warp Star and ride it from its side. Though he can also ride it "surfboard style". While it is sometimes possible to avoid a Warp Star, it is usually advisable to catch a ride on it. ''Kirby's Dream Land The Warp Star appears once in all of the stages in the game (including Mt. Dedede where Kirby boards it in the stage intro to get into the castle). Each will allow Kirby to proceed to the next part of the stage. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Similar to previous games, the Warp Star serves as means of transport. However, at the beginning when Kirby is split into four, each Kirby has to share one star, but each Kirby gets his own star by the end of the game, which can mean that the Kirbys had earned themselves the title of hero in their own right. Kirby can call the Warp Star at any time, although it can only return him to the center of Rainbow Route. The Warp Star is also used in the Goal Game, as well as the final Boss Battle against Dark Mind. ''Kirby Air Ride |hp = 200 |topspeed = |class=Air Machine |course=N/A |icon = }} Initially, the Warp Star is the only Air Ride Machine available to Kirby. It has the most balanced stats out of the available machines in the game and has no quirks, making it user-friendly and a viable choice for the beginning and average player. It also has excellent Glide. Under the right player, the Warp Star becomes a fierce competitor since it can utilize almost every trick present in each Air Ride course. Its counterparts, the Flight Warp Star and Compact Star are available in City Trial, but the former can only be used in Free Ride mode. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, the Warp Star is the source of Kirby's power, according to Meta Knight. However, because of his age and inexperience, Kirby cannot summon it himself - Tiff, because she is the one who cares for and loves him the most, becomes the Warp Star's keeper and summons it on his behalf. When not in use the Warp Star shrinks down to the size of a small medallion. In the first episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby keeps the Warp Star in a small wallet inside of his starship, which was revealed when Escargoon was trying to repair Kirby's starship after it had crashed. After Kirby's first battle in Dream Land, Kirby's starship is shot down by King Dedede so Tiff hides the Warp Star inside the wise statue, Kabu. This secret was only shared with Meta Knight and her brother Tuff. In the later stages of the anime's run, King Dedede and Nightmare Enterprises managed to damage the Warp Star, forcing it to repair/recharge whilst Kirby improvises using Nightmare's Air Ride Machines. They eventually found the Warp Star's hiding place in Kabu, which Nightmare's Destrayer promptly attacked, but it was promptly blown up by Crash Kirby. In its final appearance, Tiff summoned it in Kirby's dreams to help fight Nightmare, but instead of riding it, Kirby inhaled it, resulting in the Star Rod ability. Kirby can steer the Warp Star by thinking, and is a very powerful object. In the Super Smash Bros. games ]] ''.]] In ''Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Kirby enters a level by crash landing his Warp Star in a similar way to how he does at the start of Kirby's Adventure. Starting with Super Smash Bros. Melee, the Warp Star is also an item that Kirby and other characters can use. When used, the character flies offscreen, then comes crashing down. The explosion can do some damage and can even KO Players with high damage percentage. In both games, the Warp Star's impact location could be controlled slightly to catch out players who try to avoid it. Like most Super Smash Bros. Melee weapons, the Warp Star features as a trophy. The Warp Star appears twice in the Subspace Emissary, both times summoned by Kirby as a method of escape. It is used to escape the Midair Stadium with the Princess he rescued from Petey Piranha (either Zelda or Peach depending on the player's choice) before the Subspace Bomb engulfs them. They later crash land on the Battleship Halberd after it rises out of the clouds below them, knocking Kirby off the Warp Star. Later on, after Kirby joins Mario, Pit, Yoshi, and Link he uses the Warp Star once again to escape a Subspace Bomb (Link and Pit also hitch a ride while Mario rides Yoshi). In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, the Warp Star makes its Kirby Super Star Ultra sound effects as it takes off. Related Quotes Trivia *The Warp Star is the symbol used to represent characters from the ''Kirby series in the Super Smash Bros. series. *The Warp Star is drawn by Paint Roller in the Paint Panic sub-game. *The Warp Star apparently holds the Star Rod ability in the anime and gives it when inhaled, but it cannot be inhaled in the games. *A parody can be seen in the level "Moon Grove" from Drawn to Life, where the most common enemies ride stars in the same fashion Kirby rides his. *In most of the games, Kirby grabs and holds onto the Warp Star, whereas in the anime, he rides it like a surfboard. *In the opening for Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby rides the Warp Star on top - the same way as he rides it in the anime and in Kirby Air Ride. *Kirby has shown multiple different ways of summoning the Warp Star to him: *#In the anime (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) Tiff is the keeper of Kirby's Warp Star. She calls upon it whenever Kirby needs it. *#In the intro to Milky Way Wishes, Kirby uses some of the Star Rod's power to create a Warp Star that can travel through space. *# In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Kirby reveals that he has a cell phone that can be used to call the Warp Star and in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror the same cell phone that calls the other Kirbys can summon a Warp Star back to the world hub. Artwork KStSt_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KTnT Warp Star artwork.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' File:Kirbysit.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KirbyARwarpstar.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Kirbystar.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Another Warp Star.PNG|''Kirby Air Ride'' KirbyanimeWarp1.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KirbyanimeWarp2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KirbyanimeWarp3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KirbyanimeWarp4.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Warp Star Box.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KSqSq Warp star.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Warp Star.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' WarpstarKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_characters.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRTDL KirbyWarpstar.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' K20AC Kirby6.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' File:Kirby on Warpstar.png|''Play Nintendo'' K25 Warp Star artwork 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website K25 Warp Star artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Gallery KDL Warp Star.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' kirbysadv-38.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' kirbypl-2.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' kirdream-9.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' kirbyavalanche-3.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' kirbysstar-2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Warp_Star_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KStSt_Warp_Star.gif|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' kirby3-25.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT_Warp_Star.gif|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' k_screen018.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KatAM Goal Game.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Warpstar_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KTD Warpstar.jpeg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Dedede Warpstar.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Dededetour) SSB3DS Warp Star.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSBU Warp Star.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' KatRC_Warp_Star.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Warp_Star_2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KBlBl_Warp_Star.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KBlBl_Warp_Star_2.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' Sprites KDL Warp Star sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Warp Star sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL Warp Star sprite.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDC Warp Star sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Warp Star sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Warp Star sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KAv Warp Star sprite.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KSS Warp Star sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KStSt Warp Star sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt Warp Star sprite.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (Super Game Boy) KDL3 Warp Star sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KSStSt Warp Star sprite.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KTnT Warp Star sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KatAM Warp Star sprite.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KAR Mini Warpstar.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' SSBB Warp Star sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) KSSU Warp Star sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Warp Star sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' de:Warp-Stern es:Estrella Remolque fr:Etoile Warp it:Stella Warp ja:ワープスター Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Items in Kirby's Adventure Category:Air Ride Machines Category:Air Machines Category:Items in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Vehicles Category:Items in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Items in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Mountable items Category:Items in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Items in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Items in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Items in Kirby Mass Attack